dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leaf671/DB KR Conference Details
Dragon Blaze Kr had some sort of a conference on 12/19 highlighting their progress as well as future updates. Although I do not speak or understand the language, here is a summary of what I thought stood out in the video/stream. I apologize for the image quality as they are all screenshots. And also, a warning because the images are very large. Navigate with the shortcuts here: Video Images Q&A Segment Other info Video Images Apparently this is one of the first concept artworks for the game. I think we can all agree that the game went in a whole different direction from this? Earlier concept artwork of Map. Earlier interface of what looks to be a Raid setup. So all the allies in the game used to be Characters/Friends? Do you see that girl in the Adventurer's Inn? Yep, she was probably an earlier version of Belle Snow. I'm very glad they went with the version we have now... Those hair ringlets hahah... Awakened Character Classes: Paladin(Gee, I thought he was a warrior due to the fur @_@ but that hammer is a giveaway) and Healer. I love the new look! Compared to all the new Allies and such, they looked very outdated and were due for a new design. Sometimes, I forget that our dear priest is a Porori. New SSS Equipment? Dark Souls: Healer and Archer. The archer looks like a White Knight in shining armor and the priest seems to be Chinese-themed. She will be able to ressurect. It is rumored that the Dark Soul Archer's name is Sagittarius. Not sure what these dragon busters are. Supposedly they are the ULTIMATE forms of Dragon Buster. Currently they are only enhanceable up to +9, which is going to change. A raid, I suppose. I see a girl atop that raid boss. Seems to be a common theme @_@. Chapter 4?! Concept Artwork Towards the end of the presentation, they revealed the results of a survey of some sort. The #1 result was: 1. 동료 밸런싱 및 동료 관련 문의 (22.8%) which translates to Ally Balance :) Q&A Segment Below is my brief translation of the Question & Answer portion that occured during the conference. *'Q1:Dracos, Angels and Bodens are not as desirable and have lower capability next to Awakened Hero Allies. How will the balance be addressed?' **A1: The fun part of DB is obtaining good Allies and forming a good party. There is less of an appeal when the purpose of all acquired allies is just to be fodder for new and shinier things. With the awakened allies, old allies can become useful and desirable once again. **For this phase, we will first adjust balance of the Bodens. Then from the end of December to beginning of January, the Dracos will enter balancing phase for 30 days. This amount of time will allow users to give as much feedback as possible. *'Q2: I would like to know the direction in which the guild system will develop. Social aspects such as this extends the gameplay life.' **A2: In the second half of 2015, we have continued to improve the guild system and learned that our players were very invested in their guilds. For 2016, we will continue to improve and implement guild-related content. You may expect features such as guild skill enhancement, guild shops, guild attendance checks, etc. Guild content needing large amount of members will also be added. *'Q3: Currently for guild members, there are different rewards for ranking 1-50 in guild battles. This causes some bad inner competition between members. I would like all guild members to receive the same rewards depending on the guild's rank instead.' **A3: There are problems with that ideal since some members work harder than others to gain points for the Guild and should be compensated fairly. (I'm not really sure what he's saying here but doesn't seem like he agrees. Also the rewards for those after rank 10 do not differ that much) *'Q4: Guild Adventure content is too difficult for all guild members to enjoy. Hope that the difficulty can be toned down a bit so everyone can enjoy it.' **A4: We have looked over various opinions on the message boards about the difficulty and it will be adjusted over the next update on the 24th. It will be made so that more users can participate. We are having a bit difficult due to iOS, blah blah. *'Q5: Another guild adventure question. Sorry, not of interest to me.' *Q6: I do not understand how Apple is causing the delays of updates, etc, etc. *'Q7: For raid parties, I hope the ability to keep the same party members in the party for continuous runs. (when you want to play with guild members/friends)' **A7: This has been one of our first considerations in developing the game. However, it is too difficult to implement this?? (not sure) *'Q8: When you do not have any tickets, the Raid shop is not open to you!' *A8: Yes, it is an inconvenience to not be able to check raid shop without tickets. Please watch your ticket usage. But we will improve the UI to enter the shop directly (not sure) *'Q9: It is difficult to see guild messages. Can it be fixed to the top of chat window for clear visibility?' *A9: (Uhhh yea) Notice the guild chat filter/section of the chat. This will help you read the guild notices and messages more easily. (Duh? I dont know...) *'Q10: There are chat restrictions when entering a larger amount of text in the chat window. The message does not show.' **A10: This is hard to adjust due to the UI for each OS. This fix has been delayed but will be corrected. *'Q11: The chat window disappears whenever a stage/dungeon is loading. Please keep the Chat window up.' **A11: This concern seems to be similar to question above and is a matter of discomfort/inconvenience. (not sure what rest of the answer says.. very boring questions x_x) Other Info Here's some other info I found: * Dark Soul Archer and Healer are scheduled to be updated next week. * Huge update coming in May. * Some balancing is expected around end of December. * Guild Shop expected in the future. * Dark Soul and Dragon Buster Healer will be able to ressurect? * Hero, Legend, Myth Mode will be released soon for Chapter 3 and there will be a Ragnarok Ultimate Raid. * Incanter character class coming soon. * Improving the Labyrinth mode. They are trying to reduce the amount of time for one run and perhaps adjust gold amount. *Guild adventure difficulty will be adjusted. *Quality of life improvements (costume warehouse, buff times, gold acquisition) Will keep updating when I find more info! Video Source Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content